1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a printing apparatus for printing an image on a sheet, a control method for the printing apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some image forming apparatuses are configured to generate image data by reading a chart on which a black image with a predetermined width (hereinafter referred to as a “mark”) is previously printed and to transmit the read image data to an image inspection apparatus. The image inspection apparatus measures a distance from the end of the chart to the edge of the mark (the distance of a margin portion) based on the received image data (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-176045).
Detection of the end of a chart and the edge of a mark is performed, for example, based on a change in density between the background of the chart and an area outside the chart, which is detected at the time of analysis of image data of the chart. On the other hand, in a case where a loss of highlight details occurs at the boundary between the background of the chart and an area outside the chart, no significant difference in density may be detected between the background of the chart and the area outside the chart. In a case where the end of the chart is not able to be detected, even if the edge of the mark is able to be detected, it is not possible to measure a distance from the end of the chart to the edge of the mark. However, in respect of the image forming apparatus and the image inspection apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-176045, a case where the end of a chart is not able to be detected from image data of the chart is not into consideration.